


My setter, My spiker

by S4D15T1C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4D15T1C/pseuds/S4D15T1C
Summary: Just a short one shot of Hinata and Kageyama falling in love. Falling in love, with Sugawara at the scene to witness it all
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	My setter, My spiker

"Kageyama, throw me a set!" Hinata announced, running on the wooden floor, that belonged to the school gym.

"You got it." The circular ball felt nice in Kageyama's light hold. He knew this ball would set right exactly where he wanted it to be. Hinata's palms.

Closing his blue eye's, the setter let himself relax. Relaxing his muscles, relaxing his mind. He could hear the rapid footsteps of Hinata running towards the net. Eventually coming to halt, giving Kageyama an obvious interpretation that Hinata was about to jump. His eye's shot open, staring up at the sphere in his hands. Kageyama's clothed arms bent, pushing out the ball in front of him. The momentum forcing the ball to travel right towards Hinata's prepared figure.

_A perfect set!_

The spiker's orange eyes sparkled as he saw the spinning ball coming his way. His vibrant hair danced within the air, a determined grin forged onto his face. There, he colided his hand against the round surface of the multicoloured ball, using all the strength he had in his arm, slamming it right against the robust floor. Creating a blaring sound, echoing throughout the hollow gym. Soon enough, quiet thumps of the ball were only to be heard. Hinata, finally making contact with the ground. 

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Hinata yelled, throwing both of his short arms in the air, ruined the silence.

His eyes now landed on Kageyama, who was staring at his tanned palms with absolute awe. "That really happened, didn't it?" He asked, proud of himself.

"Yup!" The spiker made his way to Kageyama and performed a thumbs up. "You're amazing Kageyama, if it wasn't for that precise set... I wouldn't have been able to do what I did," he explained with a face of genuine honesty.

Dumbfounded, Kageyama took a little step back, his mind clouded of thoughts he couldn't explain. "W-What a dumbass," he replied, embarrassed. Unable to give a proper response.

Hinata laughed at Kageyama's current state. What a rare sight he thought. Then, the sounds of a door opening entered the two boy's ears. Their attention focusing on the moving door.

"O-Oh, Sugawara-San!" They both stated in unison.

"Hello," Suga greeted, waving his hand, "I can definitely see that fast attack yours is astonishing as ever. Aha."

"T-Thank you, Sugawara-San," Hinata flushed, bowing.

"Yeah, Thanks. Suga-San."

Sugawara gracefully made his way towards the two boys. He put a hand on both of their uneven shoulders. "You guys are amazing. Genius setter and Number One decoy. Are we not the best damn team or what!" Sugawara shouted, clenching his fist of pride.

"YEAH!" Kageyama and Hinata replied, looking at one another.

They stared into each others eyes for a brief moment, until realising what they were doing. Rapidly looking away from each other with red cheeks. Being the mum he was, Sugawara noticed this. He smiled, lovingly as he watched the pair.

"I can see that you too are affectionate of each other," Sugawara blurted, knowing of what he was doing.

"W-W-WHAT?! THERE'S N-NO WAY IN HELL ME AND THAT B-BOKE PERHAPS HAS FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!" Kageyama cutely protested, his face heating up.

Hinata smiled gently at Kageyama. Enjoying the scene bestowed in front of him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called out, charging at the setter. Dropping both bodies onto the floor, causing grunts. Not caring about anything else, Hinata wrapped his pale arms around Kageyama's neck. Weeping like a baby.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU KAGEYAMA! SO SO MUCH!" He cried, soaking his tears in Kageyama's red jacket.

Sugawara's eyes widened a little, but immediately fell in love with the sight in front of him. He raised his children so well.

Kageyama was dazzed in this current situation. He was unsure as what to do. But all he could feel was his arms move around the smaller males waist, bringing him closer. This was a little too much for Kageyama to handle, but he managed to control himself. Though, his face was clearly a big, massive give away of 'controlling himself'. It was cute.

"T-Tch, I-I love you too.... Y-You damn... B-Boke!" He managed to confess, hugging Hinata even tighter. Trying his hardest to prevent his tears from falling.

"You two are the most cutest little crows I've ever seen-," Sugawara spoke, rubbing his watery eyes.

Hinata gave a small smile at that remark. Grateful for Sugawara's constant support. Soon, Hinata lifted his head up from Kageyama's shoulder. He saw the state he was in and felt as if he fell in love all over again. Once again, they stared into each others passionate eyes. Not knowing the closeness of each others faces. But- it happened. Kageyama and Hinata closed the gap that was beckoning to be sealed earlier. Their lips locked together, sharing a warm hearted kiss. Sugawara on the other hand, took a picture and let his tears fall on the wooden floor. The emotions of seeing his two Kouhai's finally kiss and cry into each other's arms. This was definitely an event to be remembered in Karasuno's Volleyball Club. Unfortunately their lips parted, as soon as that happened, Hinata jolted up. Placing a single finger on his lips. Whereas, Kageyama covered his whole mouth with his arm. Shocked yet happy that they did that.

Sugawara clapped frantically, not being able to stop his frequent flows of tears. "C-CONGRATULATIONS, K-KAGEYAMA AND... HINATA!"

They both smiled wholeheartedly, at Sugawara, then back at themselves. Hinata felt like crying again, so what he did was once again, jump onto Kageyama who was still on the floor.

"G-Get off of me asshole!" Kageyama yelled, trying to push of the midget.

"I don't wanna," he weeped, "I love you too much to let you go!"

Kageyama felt as if his heart was shot by a million cupid arrows.

_H-how the hell can anyone say that... so confidently?!_

"O-Oi Boke.. don't be saying cheesy shit like.. that," he pouted, unable to hide his beet red face.

"But it's true-!"

"Wha- WHATEVER! H-HINATA BOKE!"

Sugawara laughed. "You know Kageyama, Ahaha! Y-You're such a... A Tsundere!"

This time Kageyama covered his face with both hands, desperately trying to cover his flustered face. But both Hinata and Sugawara knew that his tatic of operation hide face, wasn't working at all.

_How ..... Cute_

They both thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story of KageHina :D


End file.
